In Their Dimension
by ArtemisDaGreat
Summary: A random portal appears in the dojo and leaves a girl with it. Who is she and where did she come from? Set after the last episode. (I suck at summaries but trust me it's better than it sounds.) Rated T just in case.


**AN: So I know I seem lazy and all but writers block is no joke. To make it up to y'all I have this. I'm probably going to make more of these about other things I like since I had so much fun writing this... Who knows, it might even help clear up my writers block... We shall see...**

**~ArtemisDaGreat**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my OC and the plot.**

* * *

***NO ONES POV***

It was the day after the whole Floating Sword/Mike getting powers thing. Mike, Owen, and Amanda were practicing in the dojo. Kid Q was fixing the rest of the dojo, Hologramps was instructing, and as usual, Yamato was kicking groups butts.

All of a sudden, the lights went out and the whole room started shaking violently. A portal appeared, and out popped a figure. The figure took a few steps and then collapsed, only to have Owen catch it.

The shaking stopped and the lights turned back on dimly, but right after, the portal disappeared, leaving the now-known girl with them.

"What just happened?" Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How about a better question, who is this?" Owen asked as they all looked down at the unconsious girl in his arms. As if on cue, the girl moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked groggily, holding a hand to her head.

"You tell us..." Mike said to the girl, who was now trying to stand on her own.

The girl frowned, "If I just asked you, how would I know bozo?"

It was now Mike's turn to frown, "My name's Mike Fukanaga, not bozo." The girl, who was still rubbing her head and groaning, froze.

"M-Mike F-Fukanaga?" she barely stuttered out. Mike nodded, confused. The girl suddenly bolted upright, though she was still wobbling and had to lean on Owen for support. Her head whipped around, look the dojo, her eyes wide. Suddenly, she flicked her eyes toward Amanda, and then turned her head slowly towards her.

"A-Amanda? Amanda McKay?" the girl asked skeptically.

Amanda raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my name?" The girl paled as if she had seen a ghost. After a while, the girl opened her mouth to say something, then closed it as if changing her mind.

"Well I feel left out," Owen murmered under his breath.

The girl rolled her eyes after hearing what he had just said, "Oh stop being such a baby Owen."

"You know me too?" Owen said both excitedly and confused.

The girl nodded slowly, "You guys are the Supah Ninjas. That," she said, pointing to Hologramps, "is Hologramps, I see Yamato flirting with the blender, but where's Kid Q?" Everyone else's head snapped towards the mysterious girl.

"How do you know all of that?" Mike asked hesitantly.

"I'm a fan of yours," the girl tried to say as non-chalantly as possible.

"Cool bro, we got fans!" Owen said excitedly.

Mike glared at him, but when he looked at the girl, his expression sofented, "What's your name?"

"Aly-" the girl stopped, sighed, "Name's Alysia, but I like Alex better." **(AN: My name is pronounced Uh-Lee-See-Uh. I don't like it at all. So instead I call myself Alex, or Artemis. Everyone alway's says, "but it's such a pretty name." Well they don't have people saying their names wrong all the time do they? Please excuse my venting. Anyways, back to the story.)**

"But Alysia is such a pretty name." Amanda said.

"Ugh, not you too. Listen, I don't like my name, it doesn't work with me, you know?"

Amanda frowned, "No, I don't know. I don't care what you like better, I'm still going to call you Alysia."

The girl groaned, "You sound like my mother... Just call me Alex."

Amanda grinned, "Whatever you say, Alysia."

The girl with two names turned red with anger, "IT'S ALEX OKAY?! A-LEX! NOT ALYSIA, ALEX! WHY WON'T ANYBODY REALISE THAT THAT NAME IS A CURSE AND A BURDEN?!" She started breathing deeply and mummering a very colorful collection of words. The gang stood in shock at her sudden outburst. The girl pushed herself up off of Owen and walked into the middle of the room where the light was was brightest. You could now see what she truly looked like: She looked about 14, maybe even younger. She had deep brown hair and a beanie covering up most of the little hair she had. The sides of her head were shaved in a fade, leaving a mop full of hair at the top. She had deep brown eyes that almost looked black, tan skin, and girlishly broad shoulders. She was wearing a fit black leather jacket and a baggish black shirt. She was also wearing tight black skinny jeans with chains and full black converse **(AN: As you can see, I really like black.)**

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Look, I'm sorry that I snapped..."

Amanda was the first to snap out of it, "I didn't know you felt so strongly about your name."

The girl sighed, "I do, so please, just call me Alex."

Amanda grinned, "Alex it is.."

Alex smiled then stopped. Suddenly her eyes went into her head. She dropped, hitting the floor hard. Everyone ran over to her yelling her name.

* * *

**Ooooh cliffy, I'm sorry, I couldnt help myself. Well thats the first chappie, tune in next time for "In their Dimension: Alex's story." Please R&R!**

**Artemis out!**


End file.
